


Dating 101

by kenzz_95



Series: Trektober 2020 [29]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Kinda fake dating but also not really, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzz_95/pseuds/kenzz_95
Summary: When Jim comes to Leonard asking for advice on how to actually date, Leonard suggests maybe the two of them can go out, just to get Jim some practice. What Leonard doesn't anticipate is how much he'll enjoy the experience.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948633
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Dating 101

**Author's Note:**

> Trektober Day 30: Wildcard
> 
> Ahh, so it seems my inability to write anything shorter than like 3k words, my insane job, and my extremely active Among Us group have all caught up with me. I couldn't think of anything for the prompts, so I used my second wild card. Also it's still the 30th in my time zone, so this is on time.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

“Bones, can I ask you a question? And I swear if you say ‘you just did’...”

“Sure, but if you’re askin’ about any of your damn fool ideas for shore leave again…”

“I’m not!” Jim protested, kicking Leonard in the shin for good measure. The two of them were sitting on the couch in Jim’s quarters, drinking shitty syntho beer more out of nostalgia than anything else, and just talking. Talking and messing with things on their PADDs and...being together. It was late, really late, and both of them should be in bed right now, but Jim was Leonard’s one exception to his “I need to be alone to recharge” rule, Jim thrived off social energy, and neither had anyone else they’d rather spend their time with. So they spent it with each other, most every time they were both free.

“I just...promise me you’re not gonna laugh at me,” Jim request and Leonard rolled his eyes,

“I can’t promise ya that, kid.”

“No, Bones, I’m being serious right now.”

“Okay, I won’t laugh, I promise.”

“Okay, I’m just wondering...how do you date?”

Leonard almost laughed, he really truly did. Because it was just such an out of nowhere question and it was a bit ridiculous. But Jim was being sincere, there was something almost like vulnerability in those bright blue eyes and that was rare, so instead he scoffed.

“You ask the divorced man.”

“I ask my best friend. It’s not like I have anyone else who can answer this for me or anyone else I’d ever ask. And besides, I’m asking you how to date, not how to have a successful marriage. You were married and you had a girlfriend at the Academy and a boyfriend just last year.”

“Neither of those were serious, you know that. I don’t even know if I’d call them proper relationships. Why do you ask, anyways? You’ve never had issues before.”

Jim shook his head, “No, see, this is different. I know how to pick someone up at a bar, take them home for a hookup, and never see them again. I’m great at that. But I don’t know how to do things with feelings and you, Bones, you love doing feelings.”

“It’s not so much that I love doing feelings as it is that I’m terrible at not doing feelings,” Leonard grumbled. His inability to really do casual was actually a subject of great annoyance for him. He could sometimes manage a one night stand without catching feelings, but anything more than that and he was fucked. It was actually quite irritating.

“Whatever,” Jim rolled his eyes, “you get the point.”

“Okay, tell me, Jim, just who do you want to ‘do feelings’ with?” he asked, because Jim had been pretty dead set against actual romantic relationships pretty much since they’d met, and it only made sense that if that was changing it was because he’d accidentally developed feelings for someone.

“Nobody! Swear to God,” Jim promised as Leonard looked at him skeptically, “I just...I realized I want that someday. It’d be nice to have a partner someday, and it seems that involves feelings and dating and stuff, which I’m famously terrible at but you’re famously pretty damn good at.”

“Again I would like to remind you that I’m _divorced_.”

“ _Bones_.”

“Fine, Jim,” he sighed, “What do you wanna know, specifically?”

“Look, I get the beginning part. You meet someone, flirt, whatever, I got that down. But then, what, do I just ask someone point blank if they want to go on a date with me or if I ask them to get coffee will they just _assume_ ? Am I supposed to make the asking special? How the hell am I supposed to plan something? If I ask, do I have to come up with the ideas all on my own or can I ask the other person for their input? What’s a good first date anyways? If I fuck them on the first date, are they gonna think I just want to fuck them and that’s it? What if I fuck them first and then decide I want to get to know them better? Is that allowed? How serious am I…”  
“Woah woah woah, kid, slow down,” Leonard finally interrupted because Jim was on one hell of a roll and if he wasn’t stopped at some point he might just keep going forever, his brain thinking of new questions and doubts in perpetuity.

“Sorry, it’s just the more I think about wanting to try this the more I feel kinda like I’m back in that warp mechanics course I took at the Academy because I don’t know what the _fuck_ I’m doing,” Jim admitted, as he pulled a hand through his hair and looked slightly to the right of Leonard’s eyes.

The comparison was a good one. Jim had always excelled at everything he put his mind to. Actually, he usually didn’t even have to put his mind to things, information seemed to just jump from a PADD to Jim’s brain in a second. His warp mechanics course was the first class that had really challenged him. Sure, he still aced it and ended up with the second highest marks in the class, but it was the first thing that made him feel like he hit a wall, the first time he had to really learn how to study effectively. The whole situation had thrown him for a loop, and Leonard had understood the feeling, having encountered a similar wall in medical school. Leonard figured this was actually probably a lot like that situation, in that Jim wasn’t so much bad at it as he was inexperienced and not a total natural at it and therefore he didn’t know what to do. Leonard also figured that, similar to his warp mechanics course, once he learned how to properly apply himself he’d have no problem figuring it out, he just had to get out of his own head a bit.

“I get it, Jim. Really, there’s only so much advice I could even give you. So much of it depends on your relationship with the person. You wouldn’t do the same things for someone you had an interesting conversation with in a bar that you’d just like to know more about as you would for someone you’ve known for a while and developed feelings for. There’s not a formula. It’s more diplomacy than calculus, there’s not one right answer.”

“Helpful,” Jim grumbled.

“Why don’t you just try it out? Ask someone out, someone low pressure, it doesn’t matter if you actually want to date them you just need to get experience with the process,” Leonard suggested. Really, Jim just needed practice. He needed to just jump in and go for it so he could stop overthinking the hell out of this.

“Okay, and who the hell am I supposed to ask? I told you, Bones, there’s nobody specific. What am I supposed to do, just find someone on the ship and ask them if I can treat them as a practice date? That doesn’t seem very fair,” Jim pointed out. He crossed his legs and started picking at a frayed seam on his pajama pants. The fact was, Leonard knew Jim hated being vulnerable, even with him, so this conversation wasn’t easy for his friend. And he wanted to help, he really did, but they didn’t exactly write books called How To Start Dating When You’ve Only Ever Hooked Up. 

“Well…” Leonard was already regretting what he was about to say but it was the only way he could think of to help Jim so he said it anyways, “I could always do it.”

“Oh, that might be a good idea,” Jim nodded eagerly, a trace of that bright smile that Leonard would do anything for returning to his face. “That way, you can give me feedback and I know you’ll be honest with me. And I don’t have to worry about fucking anything up, ‘cause we’re just friends anyways. That’s brilliant, Bones!”  
“Don’t act so surprised,” he grumbled, trying to ignore the fact that for some reason he had a bad feeling about this idea, even though he’d been the one to suggest it.

Jim laughed, “So, what do you say, Bones? Will you do me the honor of going on a practice date with me?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Wait, but you just said…”

“I want you to actually ask me out. Then I want you to plan and execute something. Keep in mind what you know about me and what you know about us. You probably won’t know most people you’re askin’ out as well as you know me but you should still try to use your knowledge of the person. And, just some general advice on first dates, they should be something where you can actually get to know the person you asked out, usually something you can talk during. Movies are terrible first dates even though, yes, I’m aware you just talk through most of the holo films you put on anyways.”

“You’re just as bad!” Jim protested. Leonard rolled his eyes,

“Thanks to your influence. It’ll be fine, though, Jim. You’re brilliant and the hardest part of finding someone to be with is actually finding the right person, not planning the right date. It ain’t exactly advanced warp mechanics we’re talkin’ about here. You can do it.”  
“And this has the added benefit for you of being able to make fun of me if I fuck up until the end of time,” Jim laughed and Leonard had to agree,

“Well, I wasn’t gonna say that, but yeah.”

Leonard started to wonder if maybe Jim had decided that, in the light of day and once well rested, that going on a practice date with his best friend when he was twenty-fucking-seven was a bit silly. He heard nothing about the issue from his friend for a few days. After a while, he actually stopped thinking about it himself, at least until one day when he got off a long shift and returned to his quarters to find a piece of folded up paper on his coffee table. He knew it was from Jim before he even opened it because Jim was one of the few people on this ship that used real paper, let alone the thick parchment this was written on. Sitting next to the note was a small square of dark chocolate, the good stuff from Leonard’s favorite place back on earth. He unfolded the note, and furrowed his brows as he read:

_Bones,_

_How would you feel if, instead of hanging out in my quarters as usual on Saturday evening, I took you on a date instead? Meet me in the observation lounge on 8 at 1900 on Saturday. I’ll assume you’re coming unless I hear otherwise._

_Hope to see you then,_

_Jim_

_PS: The chocolate isn’t replicated. I figured you’d like that better than any flowers I could come up with._

Leonard had to admit, he was curious about what Jim had planned for them. He rarely went to the observation decks, they were just a bit too exposed to space for him. Just a giant sheet of transparent aluminium separating him from the cold vacuum of space? No thank you. But Jim knew this, so he assumed his friend must have some sort of plan, some reason why he’d picked that location specifically. He found himself looking forward to the outing, even more than he usually did to spending time with Jim, which was already usually the best part of his day. 

When the time came, he changed into some civvies, just something smart casual because Jim hadn’t specified a dress code and the man had to learn somehow that if he wanted someone to wear something specific he had to let them know the activities required certain clothes. He dabbed some cologne on his wrists before he left, too late realizing that he really didn’t need to do that. This was just a practice date for Jim, this wasn’t anything real despite how much he’d been weirdly looking forward to it. But he found himself wanting it to go well anyways. For Jim’s sake, of course. He just wanted to help.

When the door to the observation lounge hissed open, Leonard was greeted with the sight of Jim crouched down looking at something in the corner. The massive window was completely blacked out, the usual couches pushed against the back wall, and a blanket spread out in the middle of the room.

“Shit, Bones, you’re early.” Jim turned his head over his shoulder while still fiddling with something in the corner, “Of course you’re early, why didn’t I think of that?”

“It’s fine,” Leonard shrugged, “I can wait. What the hell are you doing, anyways?”

Jim didn’t answer, he just kept messing with whatever was in that corner, before he finally stood up and said,

“Computer, activate program Kirk 12.”

Suddenly, the room transformed. The lights went out, and the room was filled with a series of stunning holographic projections. The floor was now flowing green grass, the ceiling now painted with stars, and in the “distance” there was an old red barn and a grove of trees. He bent down, swiping his hand along the “grass”, the points of light dancing on his hands. There was talk of people developing holograms that could be made to actually feel like the objects they were simulating, but that technology was decades away, at least. This was nothing more than regular old light, but it was still shockingly realistic and shockingly _familiar_. His grandparents’ house back in Georgia, he’d recognize it anywhere.

“Ta da,” Jim spun around in a circle at the center of the room, arms outstretched and a joyful smile on his face.

“Holy shit, kid,” Leonard shook his head, “This is...you made all this?”

“Well, Scotty helped integrate the frequency of the program into your communicator so it can look like it’s moving with you, but yeah pretty much.”  
“This is incredible.”

“Oh, it’s just some light tricks, it wasn’t too hard,” Jim shrugged, modest as always. Leonard was, frankly, blown away by this. It was touching and, just a practice date or not, Jim knew him really fucking well, which he obviously knew, but still. It was a lot, a raw gesture of knowing and caring, and he was having all sorts of weird feelings deep in his chest in the face of all this that he didn’t know what to do with.

“I have food,” Jim volunteered, “Nothing super fancy, but…”

“Yeah,” Leonard nodded, “Food is great. I haven’t eaten since lunch, let’s see what you brought.”

Dinner had led to Leonard and Jim flat on their backs looking up at the simulated Georgia sky while Jim pointed out constellations and Leonard told stories of back home and it was good. Great, even. Actually, Leonard realized with a start, definitely the best first date he’d ever been on. Maybe the best date he’d ever been on in general. Which was stupid because aside from the damn holo program it wasn’t that fancy, just a dressed up version of Jim and Leonard hanging out like they always did. Also, this wasn’t a real date. He didn’t know why he had to keep reminding himself of that.

Jim walked him to his quarters after a few hours together, the two men walking shoulder to shoulder.

“Good job, Jim, I had a good time tonight,” Leonard said as they approached his door, figuring he should play this out until the end.

“Me too, we should do something again. Maybe next week?” Jim suggested, which Leonard hadn’t been anticipating but he found that he liked the idea of it all the same so he nodded,

“Yeah sure. I’ll, uh, comms you.”

“Awesome,” Jim smiled brightly, and then suddenly he was kissing him right there in the middle off the hallway, right outside his door when anyone could just walk past and see them. Leonard kissed back, of course, because he found he actually sort of wanted this. Maybe he’d actually wanted this for a while, and certainly for the past couple hours.

But just as he was really getting used to the feeling of Jim’s soft lips against his, and the feeling of the other man’s tongue, hot and sweet, exploring his mouth, Jim pulled away, took a moment to catch his breath, then declared,

“Aaaaaannnnnd scene.”

Leonard blinked slowly as his friend continued, “So, Bones, how’d I do? Too much? Not enough? Comments, concerns, constructive criticism?”

“Uhhhh,” Leonard said, quite intelligently in his opinion. Because _of course_ it was all fake, that was just part of their arrangement. Jim saying he wanted to do it again, Jim _kissing_ him was just the ending of the date. Just for practice, just so he could get feedback, get his feet wet a little. It had been Leonard’s own goddamn idea, for Christ’s sake.

“Bones?” Jim asked, “Surely you have something. You have an opinion on basically every subject in the galaxy.”

“‘Course I have something.” He forced himself to pull himself the fuck together. “I wanna make sure I’m giving you good feedback and I’m beat right now, can we discuss this later?”

“Uh, sure,” Jim was rubbing awkwardly at the back of his neck, “Can I have some sort of initial impression though? Thumbs up or thumbs down?”

“Ya did good, kid,” Leonard nodded and Jim beamed,

“Hell yeah, I’m a natural! Anyways, thanks, Bones, I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Right, see you tomorrow,” he grumbled as Jim turned to walk down the hallway, leaving Leonard alone to punch the code into his door and feeling like the galaxy’s biggest idiot for reasons he couldn’t fully express.

“Okay, what’d I do?” Jim asked, letting himself into Leonard’s quarters one evening without buzzing the door. It had been almost a week since their little practice date, and Leonard had effectively swerved alone time with Jim since then. The problem was that the date had gone well, a little _too_ well, and then he’d gone and been a complete and total idiot and let himself forget that it wasn’t a real date and then Jim had kissed him and he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about the whole thing since. He hadn’t given a lot of thought to dating Jim before, at least not consciously, but he’d enjoyed that night, the increased intimacy of it, the way Jim had put so much damn thought into everything. And then there was that kiss, that goddamn fucking kiss. It had felt so right and so real and now all Leonard could think about was kissing Jim Kirk and dating Jim Kirk and all sorts of other things that went far beyond the scope of even their close friendship. So yeah, Leonard was sort of avoiding spending time alone with Jim, not because he was mad at Jim but because he was mad at himself. It wasn’t fair, but that’s just the way it was.

“You ever heard of buzzing a door, kid?” Leonard asked, looking up from the PADD he was reading on and attempting to force casual. But, unlike his friend, he never did forced casual well. He barely did actual casual well.

“You’ve been dodging me for a week, ever since the date. I know you think I’m an idiot but…”

“I don’t think you’re an idiot, you’re the smartest person I know. I think you’re a dumbass sometimes, there’s a difference.”

“Whatever, Bones, quit changing the subject. Did I accidentally do something wildly offensive last Saturday? I don’t wanna do it again, not with anyone but especially not with you, but you’re gonna have to tell me because I felt like it went great.”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Jim, it’s fine,” Leonard shook his head, still refusing to meet Jim’s eyes, “I’m not mad at you, I promise.”

“It doesn’t really feel fine though,” Jim argued, “Just...out with it, will you? I can take it.”

Leonard wondered if that was actually true, but his mouth was moving before he had a chance to really stop it. God, and he accused Jim of having no brain-to-mouth filter.

“You wanna know how you did? You did great, Jim, really fucking great. You made me feel special, and cared about, and known. It was thoughtful, personal, and really damn enjoyable. Best date I’ve been on in a long time. Maybe ever.”

“Okay, so what’s the problem? And don’t you even try to tell me there’s no problem, I know when you’re pissed.”

“The problem? The problem was it was just a goddamn _practice date_.” Leonard clenched his teeth and finally stood up, then forced himself to exhale. “And I realize that ain’t your fault. That’s exactly what I signed up for, hell it’s what I suggested, but…”

“Bones, slow down.” Jim crossed the space between them and put his hands on his friend’s shoulders. For some reason, Leonard allowed it. “Just because it was practice didn’t mean I was faking the whole time. When we agreed to do that, I thought we meant a practice date as in it didn’t come with the expectation of more, not that I was going to just be...acting the whole time. Were you?”

“What, acting?”

“Yeah.”“No. But, Jim, after you kissed me you…”

Jim cut him off with a light laugh, “Uh, yeah, my bad. Sorry, I sorta panicked ‘cause I enjoyed that night way more than I thought I would and then I kissed you on this weird whim and it was kinda incredible. But, Bones, when I asked you out again, I meant it. But then you never comms’d me and you’ve been avoiding me all week.”

“I’ve been thinkin’ about this all week,” Leonard admitted. This was all surreal for him. If Jim had been being genuine, if he’d felt a little spark of something too, that kind of changed everything in the best possible way.

“Me too. So, uh, you wanna give this a try?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think I do.”

“Great!” Jim’s eyes were shining brightly and it made Leonard smile so much it hurt his cheeks, which Jim would probably tell him meant he needed to smile more. “Awesome! This is gonna be good, I think. And, ya know, what’s the harm in trying, right?”

“Jim, you’re my best friend no matter what.” That felt important to say, at the outset. If they’d both realized they may have feelings for each other and were going to give a romantic relationship a shot, it _had_ to be built on them being friends no matter how it ended. This friendship was too important to him to lose.

“You too, Bones,” Jim agreed, “So, when’re you free next?”

“How’s Saturday again?” Leonard suggested, “I’ll plan something this time. And one more thing: last weekend was amazing, but it doesn’t have to be that much effort every time. I just wanna spend time with you, what we do ain’t that important.”

“Oh, good, because that was actually a shit ton of work writing that program,” Jim laughed.

“Ya don’t say?” Leonard teased, ruffled Jim’s hair a bit, and then, following a whim of his own, leaned in and kissed the other man. It was even sweeter this time for the complete surety that neither of them were just doing it out of some performance. As Jim pulled him even closer, Leonard realized that maybe his idea to help Jim figure out dating was actually the best one he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there's only 1 more day of Trektober left. Sorta bittersweet. I'm exhausted lmao


End file.
